MY FAVOURITE IDOL
by Anna Clover
Summary: Chapter 3 Update... Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu, tetapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap lebih ketika muncul kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu? #HIATUS-Dalam tahap perbaikan-
1. Chapter 1

a NARUTO FANFICTION.

PRESENTED BY ANNA FUUKI.

TITTLE : MY FAVOURITE IDOL

PAIRING : SAKURA-SASUKE

DISCLAIMER : apapun yang Anna lakuin, pasti tetap jadi milik oom MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T

WARNING! : OOC, ABAL, TYPO dimana-mana, ANEH, dan l.l.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setiap hari…

Aku hanya menatapmu dengan mata berbinar,

Perasaan senangmu membuatku bahagia,

Perasaan sedihmu membuatku terluka,

Perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku,

Meninggalkan hatiku yang tersayat-sayat karenanya…

* * *

><p>oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo<p>

"uuughh"

Seorang gadis bermata emerald terbangun dari mimpinya dengan posisi tertelungkup. Hal itu cukup membuatnya pegal, tapi semua dia lakukan dengan ikhlas untuk melihat laki-laki yang sangat disukainya, yaitu idolanya tercinta. Ya, Sakura Haruno sedang terbaring telungkup diatas kasur dengan laptop di depan wajahnya.

"hmmm… apa aku terlalu banyak menonton video tadi malam? Lagi-lagi stand by" pandangan gadis itu terarah pada laptopnya yang berlayar hitam.

"tapi rasanya tadi malam cuma sebentar deh… cuma sampai jam 1 kok…" lanjutnya.

'tok tok'

"masuk" ucap Sakura mempersilahkan.

"ya, ayah masuk."

"ooh… ayah ya…" Sakura segera menekan salah satu tombol di laptopnya. Dan ketika laptopnya telah kembali menyala, dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah ayahnya itu.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu nak…"

"ada apa, yah?" Sakura memperhatikan wajah ayahnya secara seksama. Wajah itu terselimuti dengan penuh keseriusan.

"ayah akan pindah keluar negeri…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APAAAAAA?" teriak Sakura kaget. ralat, mungkin bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget, ayahnya pun ikut kaget kala mendengar teriakan putri semata-wayangnya itu. Bahkan ayahnya reflek menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. 'mantap' pikir ayahnya.

"hahaha… kau pasti kaget ya, memang mendadak sih…" tuan Haruno mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga begitu merasa sudah aman.

"karena itu… ayah ingin kau pindah dari rumah ini…" lanjutnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pindah? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah terbiasa disini" rengek Sakura.

"Sakura, karena ayah sudah menduga apa jawabanmu, makanya ayah telah menyiapkannya…"

"menyiapkan apa sih?"

"kau tau apa pekerjaan ayah?" tanya ayahnya.

"tau… ayah kan ayahku, masa pekerjaan ayah sendiri tidak tahu sih? 'Ayah seorang pemilik perusahaan rekaman terkenal tempat idolaku berada yang tak pernah mengizinkan anaknya untuk bertemu dengan idolanya meskipun sudah berusaha keras' kan?" sahut Sakura panjang lebar dengan wajah datar.

"nah! Itu tahu" balas ayahnya. Sakura yang sebenarnya hanya berniat memanas-manasi ayahnya itu mulai merasa kesal karena dia merasa dia yang berhasil digoda.

"lalu ada apa yah?"

"ayah yakin. Setelah ayah mengucapkannya, kau akan langsung memuja ayah." Sakura yang mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya mulai membalikkan pandangannya kearah sang laptop.

"kau mau tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke? Artis kesayangan ayah?"

'…'

'…'

'…'

Mata Sakura memutih. Ayahnya mengatakan hal yang selama ini hanya berani diimpikannya.

"eh?" sekujur tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"ayah akan memberikan jawaban atas impianmu selama ini… bagaimana Sakura?"

"ma… ma… MAUUUU!" kali ini Sakura benar-benar berteriak dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Inilah impian semu yang berhasil diwujudkannya. Tuan Haruno yang melihat ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan anaknya hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"jangan senang dulu… impianmu ini mempunyai syarat jika benar-benar ingin dikabulkan."

"apa itu? Apapun itu pasti akan kukabulkan!" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"jangan timbulkan satu masalah pun…" Sakura kembali dibuat membelalak. Ayahnya mengucapkan itu dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar serius. Tapi semua keterkejutannya itu segera ditepis dengan penuh semangat juang-?-

"tentu saja yah! Percayakan pada Sakura!" jawab Sakura dengan penuh rasa yakin.

"benarkah? Ayah bisa mempercayainya?" tuntut tuan Haruno.

"tentu!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, sekalian ayah mau minta tolong padamu… kau kan anak yang ceria…"

"apa itu?"

"tolong… ubahlah sikapnya… ayah benar-benar tidak tahan…" lanjut ayahnya dengan wajah merinding.

"eh? Ubah sikap?" tanya Sakura polos.

"iya. Tolong ya Sakura-ku yang manis"

"eh… baik…lah?" dengan pikiran yang masih menerawang, Sakura mengangguk dengan polosnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"ayaaaah! Segini saja cukup nggak ya?" ujar Sakura kepada ayahnya yang masih berada dikamar untuk mengemasi barang-barang. setelah mendengar panggilan anaknya, sang ayah segera menuju ke sumber suara.<p>

"ya. Ayah rasa segitu cukup kok…" tuan Haruno kemudian merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya.

"?" Sakura yang bingung hanya diam menatap ayahnya.

"ini, kunci pintu kamarmu dirumah Sasuke. Jangan sampai hilang ya. Sakura kan paling suka menghilangkan barang" ujar tuan Haruno sambil memberikan beberapa buah kunci keatas tangan mungil Sakura.

"iya… iya…" Sakura sengaja memasang tampang cemberut kepada ayahnya

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

'tok tok' kulihat ayah yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari sebuah rumah yang bisa terbilang… 'mewah' itu.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Aku sudah datang…" panggil ayah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AKU SUDAH DATANG! KELUARLAH!" aku menutup telingaku. Asli, teriakannya hebat sekali _*** sama saja denganmu, Sakura… -_- ***_

'cklek'

_Itu…. Itu…_

"apaan sih? Berisik sekali…" keluarlah sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang memegangi(menutupi) telinganya.

_SASUKE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

.

.

.

Dan seketika itu juga, duniaku berubah…

Berubah seperti apa yang kuharapkan selama ini…

TBC

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Halo! Ini Anna. Dan ini adalah fict kedua Anna…

Maaf karena pendek. Tapi lain waktu Anna akan berusaha memanjangkannya…

-waktu bagian terakhir, Sakura bilang Sasuke-sama, tapi nanti dia manggilnya lain kok-

.

.

Kata-kata terakhir : Anna akan sangat berterimakasih jika readers skalian mau me-review fict yang GAJE, PENUH TYPO, dan ANEH ini…


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya…

Anna hadir untuk menampilkan chapter terbaru dari fanfic: my favourite idol…

Sebelumnya, Anna pengen berterimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang telah bersedia me-review fict Anna…

ChoiSibumKim : mkasih y sdah mw review fict Anna ^^… mkasih jg krena udh ska sma fict anna. maaf lama update:D…

Dijah-hime : mkasih y sdah mw review fict Anna^^… ini updet-annya :D…

FelsonSpitfire : mkasih y sdah mw review fict anna^^… maaf lma update:D,,,

Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : mkasih y sdah mw review fict anna^^… iy, lain kali anna usahain biar lbih pnjang :D,,,

The white flower : mkasih y sdah mw review fict anna^^… hlo jg white-senpai :D… mkasih krena udh ska sma ide Anna-gk nyangka bkal ada yg ska-. Ok,,, lain kali anna bkal brusaha biar lbih pnjang jdinya… ini updetannya :D…

Kazuma B'tomat : mkasih y sdah mw review fict Anna… slam knal jga y Kazu-senpai… iy,,, Anna usahain biar di chapter slanjutny, ksalahan anna mkin berkurang :D…

Sekali lagi Anna ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih atas review-nya(bungkuk-bungkuk).

Nah, kita mulai ya…

.

.

.

a NARUTO FANFICTION.

PRESENTED BY ANNA FUUKI.

TITTLE : MY FAVOURITE IDOL

PAIRING : SAKURA-SASUKE

DISCLAIMER : apapun yang Anna lakuin, pasti tetap jadi milik oom MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T

WARNING! : OOC, ABAL, ANEH, dan l.l.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Disebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan masuk dengan suasana yang lumayan canggung(setidaknya bagi Sakura). Kenapa canggung? Karena kebersamaan mereka didominasi dengan diam.

"Sasuke-san!" panggil Sakura dengan agak gugup. Kelihatannya dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu. Apalagi dengan wajah stoic yang Sasuke ciptakan, membuatnya tambah canggung saja.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman jika tinggal bersama dengan seseorang, tapi panggilannya seperti itu." Respon Sasuke. Semulanya Sakura agak kaget, hingga dia terdiam sebentar, tapi itu benar-benar hanya sebentar, karena setelah beberapa detik berikutnya, dia segera menjawab permintaan, atau yang lebih tepatnya perintah dari Sasuke.

"Baik. Sa, Sasuke." Ulang Sakura. Kali ini dengan ejaan yang benar.

"Hn"

"Apa Sasuke benar-benar tinggal sendirian? Apa tidak kesepian?" Tanya Sakura. Dia memandang punggung Sasuke yang makin lama semakin menjauh karena begitu cepatnya langkah pemuda itu.

"Biasa." Jawab Sasuke. Dia tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Sementara Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

"Begitu…" respon Sakura. Sakura kemudian mencelingukkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Menghapal-hapal tempat yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya walaupun itu hanya sementara. 'Tidak ada pembantu satu-pun ya? Padahal rumahnya besar sekali…' pikir Sakura sambil tetap melihat sekitar. Sasuke mendadak memberhentikan langkahnya sehingga menyebabkan Sakura yang tidak melihat kedepan hampir saja menabraknya. Tapi untung Sakura berhasil mengerem sebelum dia benar-benar berhasil menabrak Sasuke.

"Itu kamarmu." Sasuke menunjuk kearah sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat di lantai dua. Wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Ah… iya. Terima kasih!" sahut Sakura sembari mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan senyuman simpulnya.

"Kau punya kuncinya kan?"

"Iya, punya kok. Ayah memberikannya padaku tadi pagi sewaktu mau berangkat kerumahmu." Jawab Sakura sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. Dan setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, ditunjukkannya benda itu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum riang. "Ini dia."

"Begitu, baiklah. Itu kamarmu, beristirahatlah kalau kau mau." Setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu disebelah kamarnya. 'itu kamarnya, ya…' Sakura kembali berpikir.

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa ayah menyuruhku mengubah sikapnya…"

.

oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo

.

'_Tinununut-nunut_' bunyi alarm di HP Sakura berbunyi. Ia memang sengaja menghidupkan alarm agar tidak terlambat bangun dipagi hari dan bisa membuatkan sarapan _plus_ bento untuk dibawanya kesekolah. Dengan berat hati, Sakura berusaha bangun dari alam mimpinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, secara reflek Sakura menoleh kearah kamar Sasuke yang memang berada disebelah kamarnya. Dan yang membuatnya kaget, ternyata Sasuke sekarang juga sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya sendiri sambil menoleh kearah Sakura datar. 'uwaah'

"Selamat pagi Sasuke!" sapa Sakura riang.

"Hn. Pagi." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa disekitar mereka terasa membeku.

"Nanti mau berangkat sekolah?"

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hmmm… hari ini ada kerjaan?" Sakura kembali meneruskan percakapan.

"Iya… tapi selesainya tidak terlalu malam seperti biasanya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah Sakura.

"Jam berapa mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sedikit penasaran.

"Kira-kira… jam delapan…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang Nampak berpikir. 'jam 8? Memangnya biasanya dia pulang jam berapa?' pikir Sakura. Sakura sadar Sasuke memang artis terkenal yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya, tapi Sasuke juga harus menyayangi kesehatannya sendiri. Sakura mulai khawatir akan kesehatan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" respon Sakura dengan semangat. 'aku akan membuatkan makan malam yang enak…' Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Sakura hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Oh… namamu Sakura bukan?" kali ini Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"I…iya…" Sakura merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Jika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, berarti dia sempat melupakan Sakura bukan? _Yaah…_ dunia memang kejam.

"Aku kemarin lupa memberitahukan sesuatu." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan diam, menanti lanjutan dari perkataan lelaki itu. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa kau tinggal bersama denganku." Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Itu hanya akan menyebabkan masalah, dan dalam perjanjian, kau memang tidak boleh menyebabkan masalah apapun bagi kehidupanku."

"Eh? Iya…" betul juga, Sakura baru ingat perkataan ayahnya sebelum berangkat.

"Kau juga tidak boleh suka padaku…" ujar Sasuke. Tanpa pernah melepaskan wajah dinginnya yang membuat Sakura kaget. 'apa yang dipikirkannya?'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Masih dengan kekagetannya.

"Itu juga sama merepotkannya." Akhirnya kekagetan Sakura mereda. 'benar juga. Pasti berat baginya.' Dalam hati, Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan semua impiannya selama ini. Mimpi untuk…. Sudahlah… sebaiknya tidak usah kita pikirkan…

"Aku mengerti… Sasuke…" respon Sakura dengan tersenyum menatap wajah datar Sasuke.

"…" tanpa respon apapun, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang terus saja memandangi punggung Sasuke dengan diam.

.

oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo

.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang wanita berambut merah. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Karin…"

"Hehe… Sasuke… aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" sahut wanita yang bernama Karin itu manja. Dirangkulnya lengan Sasuke.

"Hn…" balas Sasuke. Masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau mau pergi sekolah?" Tanya Karin karena melihat arah jalan orang yang dicintainya ini terus menuju ketempat Sasuke biasa pergi menuntut ilmunya.

"Ya…" balas Sasuke, seadanya.

"Hmmm… aku akan mengantarkanmu…"

"Bukankah kau ada pemotretan sekarang, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah wanita yang telah menjadi pacarnya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu itu.

"Tidak apa… masih sejam lagi kok…" jawab Karin. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan menyandarkan wajahnya dilengan Sasuke. Menghirup wangi tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Karin… ini didepan umum…" Ujar Sasuke. Ia terlihat berusaha menjauhkan wajah Karin dari lengannya. Tetapi Karin malah semakin mengeratkan senderannya.

"Tidak apa…" Ucap Karin lemah.

Perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah-pun lebih didominasi oleh diam.

.

oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo

.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Eeeeh… Inoo!" sahut Sakura penuh semangat.

"Sudah buat PR fisika?" Tanya Ino. Pertanyaan yang membuat kaget memang, Sakura sampai mematung ditempatnya.

"Be…lum…" jawab Sakura. Masih dengan wajah mematung. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini terselimuti oleh kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Sudah kuduga…" Ino pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis, dan memamerkannya kedepan wajah Sakura.

"Ini… pinjamlah…" lanjut Ino. Kali ini wajah Sakura kembali ceria. Dia mengambil buku yang disodorkan Ino dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh, iya… sudah dengar berita terbaru tentang Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kabar yang mana?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada buku Ino.

"Akan diselenggarakan konser. 2 hari lagi. Di Nahoka Plaza." Jawab Ino.

"Ooh… itu… bodoh! Sudah pasti aku tahu." Sahut Sakura dengan memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Jadi… kau sudah dapat tiketnya?"

"Eh…?"

"Ti-ket-nya… sudah dapat?" ulang Ino.

"E… ehehe… be… belum… sih…" jawab Sakura. Kini wajah sombongnya memudar.

"He? Biasanya kau selalu mendapatkannya. Bahkan kau pernah tidak masuk sekolah hanya untuk mengantri tiket konsernya bukan?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Hmmm… banyak urusan…" jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. _'Sebenarnya aku berharap Sasuke mau memberikan tiketnya untukku. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Urusan…?" selidik Ino. Dia mulai curiga pada Sakura karena terjadi hal aneh yang melanda Sakura.

"Aaah… katanya ada murid baru, ya?" sanggah Sakura. Berusaha menjauhi topik yang satu ini.

"Iya! Cowok. Katanya cakep banget. Sayangnya bukan dikelas kita…" ujar Ino. Ternyata perkataan Sakura ampuh. Buktinya Ino sekarang malah berkonsentrasi pada murid baru yang diceritakan oleh Sakura untuk menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Haha! Kau itu pasti pikirannya selalu diisi oleh lelaki. Apalagi yang tampan." Ejek Sakura.

"Sudah pasti kan? Daripada kau, yang ada selalu Sasuke saja!" balas Ino.

"Apa? Ya memang sudah jelas!"

"Begitu pula aku!"

"!"

"!"

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berlanjut…

.

.

oO0OoMy Favourite IdoloO0Oo

.

.

_Pukul 22.23 malam…_

"Kok Sasuke lumayan lama, ya?" gumam Sakura. Dia menduduki kursi yang berada didekat meja makan. Semua bagian dimeja itu telah terisi dengan berbagai makanan yang menggoda selera. Kepalanya disenderkan ketangan yang telah lama menduduki meja. Sesekali diliriknya jam didinding yang sudah melewati pukul 8.

Sakura hampir saja memejamkan matanya jika dia tidak mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah (Sasuke) ini.

Sakura berjalan kearah ruang tamu, setelah sampai, dia mengintip keluar dengan menyibakkan korden yang menghalau jendela tempatnya untuk melihat keluar.

'_Itu mobil Sasuke!'_ pikir Sakura setelah melihat mobil sport berwarna biru gelap berhenti didepan pagar. Hanya dengan sekali klakson mobil, pintu pagar itu terbuka, Sasuke pun mengendarai mobilnya masuk kedalam.

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Sakura sendiri pun tidak tahu karena apa. Mungkin karena tidak sabar. Dilihatnya Sasuke membuka mobilnya dan menutup mobilnya lagi begitu ia keluar. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan semakin mendekat, Sakura pun memposisikan tubuhnya disebelah pintu masuk untuk mengejutkan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke pun membuka pintu rumah. Masih dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak menduga ada Sakura disebelah pintu.

"Selamat dataang!" Sahut Sakura tak lupa dengan senyum cerianya. Dia agak berteriak untuk membuat Sasuke kaget. Alhasil, Sasuke pun mematung ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"A… aku pulang…" jawab Sasuke. Masih dengan wajah yang kaget. Sakura yang tidak perduli hanya menarik Sasuke terus masuk kedalam rumah. Kini mereka berada didepan meja makan yang telah terisi penuh.

"Nah… ini untuk perayaan!" Ujar Sakura. Masih dengan senyumannya.

"Em… perayaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Perayaan. Aku kan baru masuk kerumah ini kemarin. Terus hari ini Sasuke bilang pulangnya tidak terlalu malam, itu juga perayaan… lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Ini perayaan untuk merayakan kebersamaan kita sebagai teman sekaligus keluarga." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura diam. Setelah beberapa detik, dia menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Satu lagi! Aku melakukan perayaan ini agar kita bisa menjadi semakin akrab. Kuharap… Sasuke mau menceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku." Ujar Sakura. Meneruskan topiknya.

"Masalah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, masalah… seperti… masalah kerja, sekolah, maupun… perempuan." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura diam. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya pun tertarik sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke awalnya kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian dia juga menarik sebuah senyum lebar yang menarik bagi Sasuke. _'Manis'_ pikir Sasuke. Tampak sedikit garis merah dipipinya. Tapi benar-benar sedikit. Sehingga Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Baik… adikku…" ujar Sasuke, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"A…adik? Kok adik? Umur Sasuke berapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku 16 tahun. Kelas 2." Tantang Sasuke.

"Apa! Waduh… aku 15…" sahut Sakura. "Tapi… masa aku jadi adik?" lanjutnya tidak terima.

"Dilihat dari manapun, kau memang cocok dijadikan adik… kekanakan sih…" ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura.

"EEEEEH!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke hampir saja menutup telinganya. Tapi tidak jadi karena teriakannya ternyata hanya sebentar.

"hmph…. HAHAHAHA" tawa Sasuke. Tunggu… _tawa_? Sakura pun kaget melihatnya. Tetapi, tawa Sasuke lama sekali berhenti, sehingga kekagetannya itu kini telah berubah menjadi kekesalan dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sasuke yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa dengan meletakkan tangannya didepan mulut. Setelah berhasil, dia kembali menatap Sakura.

"Boleh aku makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengambil salah satu piring yang berisi beberapa potong kue…

"Wah… kalau begini sih kebanyakan…" ejek Sasuke. Sepertinya sekarang aktifitas favoritnya adalah menjelek-jelekkan Sakura.

"Eh? Serius?"

"Iya… sedikit… tapi… _terimakasih_…" ujar Sasuke lagi. Kali ini senyumnya melembut. Membuat Sakura merasa digelitiki. Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang.

"Sama-sama" balas Sakura.

.

Sakura rasa, kini hubungan mereka mungkin bisa berlangsung dengan lebih baik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo… ini Anna… ini lanjutan chapter dari fict My Favourite Idol karya Anna.

Maaf karena lama publish, soalnya Anna harus melakukan sebuah ujian MID yang menurut Anna sangat 'TIDAK MENYENANGKAN'

Sekali lagi Anna minta maaf…

Oh iya… masih pendek juga fict-nya… lain kali Anna akan berusaha,,,

.

.

.

Kata-kata terakhir : Anna akan sangat berterimakasih jika pembaca skalian mau me-review fict yang GAJE, PENUH TYPO, dan ANEH ini…

Terima kasih :D


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya…

Anna hadir untuk menampilkan chapter terbaru dari fanfic: my favourite idol…

Sebelumnya, Anna pengen berterimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang telah bersedia me-review fict Anna…

.

.

.

**Zee konaqii : mkasih sudah mau review fict Anna ^^… bleh kok… mkasih jg udh mw nge-fave fict ini ^^ … ini update-ny :D**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : mkasih sdh mw review fict Anna ^^ wduh… gtu ya? Maaf nih… mgkin krna Anna buru2 publish… gk smpet baikin lgi… ini update-anny… :D**

**Dijah-hime : mkasih sdah mw review fict Anna^^… maaf y lma update :D… ok! Anna bkal brjuang! Yosh!**

**Just Ana : mkasih sdh mw review fict Anna ^^… krang pnjg y? lain kli Anna usahain lbih pnjg y :D… iy nih… Anna mmg ad pmikiran tntg 'prebutan Sakura'… tpi cwokny blom tw syp… ok. Ini update-anny ^^**

**DraCool14 :** **mkasih sdh mw review fict Anna ^^… srius suka? Maaf ya gk bisa updet cepat,,,, tapi lain kali anna bkal brusaha lebih cepat,,, **

**Kanami Gakura : mkasih** **sdh mw review fict Anna ^^… slam kenal juga ya kanami-san,, maaf gk bsa updet kilat, lain kali anna akan lbih brusaha,,, yosh! Ini updet-annya**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Anna ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih atas review-nya(bungkuk-bungkuk).

Nah, kita mulai ya…

.

.

.

a NARUTO FANFICTION.

PRESENTED BY ANNA FUUKI.

TITTLE : MY FAVOURITE IDOL

PAIRING : SAKURA-SASUKE

DISCLAIMER : apapun yang Anna lakuin, pasti tetap jadi milik oom MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T

WARNING! : OOC, ABAL, TYPO, ANEH, dan l.l.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"_Kakak…"_

"_Kakak…"_

"_Kakak… maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

'_ciit… ciit'_

"Mimpi itu lagi…" lirih Sasuke. Belakangan ini mimpi itu terlalu sering menghampiri tidurnya. Padahal, dulu dia hampir bisa melupakannya. Tidak, mungkin bukan melupakannya. Tapi mengabaikannya. Karena menurutnya, mimpi itu sama sekali bukan mimpi yang indah, melainkan mimpi buruk yang sangat menyengsarakan.

Tapi… semenjak Sakura datang… ia terpaksa harus mengulangi masa-masa menyedihkan yang dulu hampir setiap saat melandanya.

_Mimpi tentang adiknya…_

.

.

.

'_tok tok'_

Sakura menatap pintu Sasuke terdiam. Sudah lebih dari beberapa menit dia terus mengetok pintu kayu itu, tapi tak sekalipun orang yang berada didalamnya menyaut, walaupun hanya berupa lirihan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya sampai ke kenop pintu, dan diputarnya sedikit sampai akhirnya terbuka. Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, berharap agar Sasuke tak merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke… sudah bangun?" ujar Sakura pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun sehingga membuat Sakura terpaksa berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke. 'Aduh, aku terlanjur masuk…' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. "Sasu…" Sakura hendak memanggil nama Sasuke lagi. Namun tiba-tiba keinginannya terabaikan begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Dan apa yang membuat Sakura kaget adalah ketika dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang… _menangis_…

Astaga, sungguh, Sakura merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang, dia terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Pertama, dia sudah berani mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Kedua, dia juga sudah berani memasuki kamar lelaki. Ketiga, dia sudah berani melihat tangis seorang laki-laki. Padahal, Sakura yakin, sebagian besar lelaki pasti tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh orang lain. Apalagi jika lelaki itu adalah Sasuke.

"Maaf…" lirih Sakura pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ketika sampai diambang pintu, Sakura memutar kenop dengan pelan. Setelah itu, Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari kamar itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi telah terjaga membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Sasuke, menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Sakura datar.

.

.

.

_'kriet'_

"Ah! Sasuke! Sudah bangun?" teriak Sakura kaget begitu melihat Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hn…" ucap Sasuke seadanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dasar… Sasuke _onii-chan_, bersikap baiklah kepadaku…" goda Sakura. Mendengarnya, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya… aku sudah bangun,_ imouto_-ku yang cerewet…" balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya diatas kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya sedikit. Merasakan perhatian Sasuke yang positif, Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke… kenapa tadi kau-" kata-kata Sakura terhenti setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang masih memerah. Sakura melihat bekas tangisan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang terputus.

"A… ahahahaha… aku Cuma mau ngetes pendengaranmu kok. Ternyata kau nggak terlalu budeg." Sahut Sakura dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dasar… apa maksudnya tidak terlalu…" respon Sasuke. Sakura tertawa senang begitu melihat raut kesal di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hahaha, baik pak! Mau sarapan?" kata Sakura.

"Boleh…" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, iya! Sasuke, sebenarnya aku sendiri lupa bertanya, tapi hari ini hari sabtu, sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah," Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Sasuke masuk jam berapa, sih?"

"Sudahlah, aku juga lupa. Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah," Jawabnya.

"EEEH? Kenapa?" sahut Sakura.

"Malas, lagipula hari ini sabtu, hanya dua jam disekolah, lalu pulang. Tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang waktu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, "lebih baik tidak usah masuk." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, sih… tapi biasanya ada les penting kan?" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Les penting? Memang setiap sabtu les kan?"

"Memang sih… tapi… Ampun, Sasuke, kamu pemalas sekali," Teriak Sakura yang mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau yang terlalu rajin, baik sekolahku maupun sekolahmu, tidak ada yang akan mengabsen dihari sabtu."

"Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Teman kerja-ku. Salah satu anak-nya sekolah disana," Jawabnya datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mana aku tahu, Tanya saja pada mereka kenapa mereka memasukkan anak mereka kesekolah itu," Sebelum dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari Sakura, Sasuke buru-buru berjalan mengambil handuk dijemuran kecil, dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malas hari ini. Apalagi ketika dia harus mendengarkan ocehan Sakura tanpa henti. _'kret'_ Sakura pun menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menghilang diiringi dengan pintu kaca kamar mandi yang juga semakin menutup.

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas lemah begitu ia tidak melihat Sasuke berada disekitarnya lagi. Dia kembali memikirkan kejadian sewaktu ingin membangunkan Sasuke tadi. Yaitu saat dilihatnya Sasuke _menangis_… hal yang menurutnya paling aneh jika dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Jika orang itu orang lain, maka Sakura mungkin tak terlalu terkejut. Tapi, ini Sasuke, pemuda kuat yang rumahnya ditumpangi oleh Sakura.

Pemuda kuat? Ya, setidaknya dia bukanlah pemuda yang lemah.

"Sudahlah, memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuat otakku terpakai saja~" ujar Sakura akhirnya dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah yang diisi dengan sebuah TV, tiga buah sofa besar, 2 buah meja berukuran sedang, dan sebuah kasur untuk dua orang disisi kanan ruangan. Rumah ini memang pantas ditempati oleh artis ternama seperti Sasuke. Siapapun yang mendatangi rumah ini pasti akan terkagum dan terheran-heran akan harga yang dikeluarkan untuk rumah ini termasuk barang-barang didalamnya.

Sakura berjalan meraih sebuah _remote_ diatas meja, dan menekan tombol merah untuk menghidupkan _televisi_ dihadapannya. Apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah _close up_ Sasuke, yang entah kenapa dapat membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak, "uwah, kaget aku."

Namun setelah diperhatikan lama-lama, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa siaran ini sedang memuat salah satu konser Sasuke yang dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lalu. 'pasti siaran ulang,' Pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan-lagi. Mengenai konser, ia betul-betul telah melupakan apapun tentang konser Sasuke yang akan berlangsung besok itu. Astaga! dia terlalu banyak berharap agar Sasuke mau memberikan tiket konser gratis untuknya sampai-sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting itu. Apakah ini pemikiran egois? Tapi izinkan-lah Sakura sedikit -sangat- berharap. Karena semenjak makan malam pertama kemarin, Sakura dan Sasuke semakin bertambah akrab, sehingga mau tak mau pengharapan egois-nya semakin ingin diwujudkan. Tapi mungkinkah dia terlalu banyak berharap? Mungkin saja, karena saking berharapnya, dia bahkan telah melupakan konser itu sampai beberapa saat lalu.

"Astaga Sakura… kau sungguh sangat bodoh…" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar siapapun.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan meremas rambutnya sedikit keras. Entah disengaja atau apa, pandangan gadis itu seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memakan siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya. "AAAAH! AKU SANGAT INGIN TIKET ITUUUUU!" teriak Sakura setelah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Tak lama, pandangan mata mengerikan yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh gadis itu mulai melembut. Ia kembali berpikir bahwa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bisa diberikan tempat tinggal dengan gratis saja seharusnya sudah harus disyukuri, kenapa sekarang dia malah berharap agar Sasuke mau memberikan tiket konsernya secara Cuma-Cuma? Itu sungguh pemikiran yang egois.

"GDEBUMM" Sakura membenturkan kepalanya kedinding. Cukup keras memang, sehingga membuat Sakura bersyukur tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disekitarnya. Jika dia berada ditempat yang ramai, pasti kini dia telah diteriaki, disoraki, atau malah dipotret-potret oleh para wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita. Dia tidak terlalu ingin menjadi aktris, dan dipotret dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya merasa senang. Jadi, yah, dia bersyukur dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Hei…" panggil Sasuke yang kini telah memakai bajunya lengkap membuat Sakura menatapnya. Tunggu, lengkap? Ini berarti sebelumnya Sasuke telah berjalan melewatinya atau setidaknya dia telah melihat berbagai macam aksi Sakura tadi bukan? Apakah Sakura terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya tadi sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke? Mungkin saja.

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lantas Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Sakura…_" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, membuat Sakura sedikit merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke jadi makin ingin menggoda Sakura. Ditariknya lengan kurus gadis itu, sehingga membuat Sakura terjatuh kedalam rengkuhannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tengkuk Sakura dan meniup-nya mesra, "jawablah panggilanku, adikku tersayang…" lirih Sasuke kemudian. Sasuke sengaja melirihkan suaranya untuk mempermainkan Sakura.

Untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepala. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa aneh, dia memang merasa senang karena telah berhasil mengerjai teman serumahnya itu, tapi bukan hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Dia merasa… ada sesuatu yang terasa geli diperutnya dan jantungnya juga terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Dia merasa bingung, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak dengan keluarganya, tidak dengan teman kerjanya, juga tidak dengan pacarnya, Karin.

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan detak jantung maupun perasaan aneh yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau ini… makanya jangan melamun, kau semakin mudah dikerjai…" ucap Sasuke sinis. Nada menggoda yang tadi diucapkannya kini hanya terasa seperti khayalan bagi Sakura.

"Siapa yang melamun?" sahut Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Keras kepala."

"Tidak!"

"Iya…"

"Ti…" Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu menyadari percakapan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dengan lancar.

"Kenapa berhenti berbicara?" sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

"A… aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu," Kata Sakura sambil menolehkan wajahnya. Sasuke terlihat semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Bukannya kau adikku?" Tanya Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku kan anak kecil yang dewasa," Sahut Sakura, dengan memegang dagunya, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawa yang sudah lama mendesak ingin keluar melalui bibir tipisnya.

"HAHAHAHA!" dan tawaan itu pun terlepas dengan nikmat. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berusaha mengintimidasi Sasuke dengan menajamkan mata _emerald_-nya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tawaannya, namun Sasuke belum dapat memberhentikan senyum yang sejak tadi masih bertengger di bibirnya. Sakura bingung, ia harus marah atau senang akan Sasuke. Sakura marah, tentu saja marah karena Sasuke sangat bersemangat menertawakannya. Tapi perasaan senang itu juga ikut mengimbangi perasaan lainnya. Ia senang, Sakura merasa senang begitu melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Ia jadi merasa keberadaan-nya disini tidak terlalu mengganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu kantong celana _jeans_ biru-nya. Sebuah kertas berwarna emas dengan tulisan-tulisan cantik diatasnya. Sakura melihat kertas itu seksama setelah Sasuke mengarahkan kertas itu menuju Sakura.

Itu… itu… itu tiket konser Sasuke!

"Ini untukmu, pokoknya harus datang ya," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan senyuman tipis yang masih terus terpampang di wajah tampannya. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke berbinar-binar, dan memeluk Sasuke sesudahnya. Sasuke kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya mengencang.

"Sasuke-_samaaaa_!" pekik Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke merasakan sesak disekitar dada-nya begitu Sakura mengencangkan rengkuhan-nya. Bahkan sangat mengencangkan pelukannya, "aduh," Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia merasa menyesal karena telah melepaskan pelukannya. Kenapa? Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa debaran jantungnya mengencang tanpa dia kehendaki.

"Hihihi, makasih ya, aku senang banget," ucap Sakura cekikikan, wajahnya memerah, bukan hanya karena malu, tetapi juga karena rasa senang di hatinya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk tubuh Sasuke kini hanya melingkari tangannya disekitar pinggang lelaki itu (anna juga pengeeennn! (*_*'))

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pipi halusnya menghasilkan sedikit rona merah muda disana, "po, pokoknya kamu harus datang," ucap Sasuke sedikit tergagap, namun Sakura tak menyadarinya.

"Pasti… pasti datang," sahut Sakura, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Setelah itu Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan memisahkan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Sasuke, "aku masak sup tomat," ujar Sakura yang kemudian disambut dengan mata Sasuke yang sedikit lebih berbinar dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, tetapi Sakura benar-benar memperhatikan perubahan gerak-gerik Sasuke, sehingga dia dapat menyadari hal sekecil apapun itu. Sakura bangga, Sakura bangga dia dapat memasak dengan mahir. Karena jika ia mahir memasak, ia dapat memasakkan hal yang Sasuke sukai. Dan apa yang paling Sasuke sukai adalah sup tomat. Darimana dia mengetahui makanan kesukaan Sasuke? Tentu dari tabloid maupun internet tersayang. Dahulu sampai sekarang, Sakura tidak akan pernah ketinggalan akan apapun, apalagi hal yang Sasuke sukai.

"Nih, Tuan!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Iya, makasih," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tetapi jawaban singkat itu masih mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura sungguh berharap agar waktu dapat berjalan lebih lambat saat ini.

"Hmm… jalan masuknya lewat sini ya," lirih Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju gedung tempat konser Sasuke akan diselenggarakan. Dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan sebuah _blouse _biru muda sebatas paha, dan celana _levis_ putih selutut. Kakinya dihiasi oleh sepatu bermotif kelinci dibagian tengahnya dan dengan pinggiran berwarna abu-abu. Sungguh paduan yang sempurna, apalagi jika ditambah dengan wajah Sakura yang cantik _plus_ putih mulus walaupun hanya dipadukan dengan bedak bermerek _My Baby_.

Sakura merogoh tas kecil berwarna putih disekitar pinggang-nya. Mencari kertas pemberian Sasuke dengan permukaan yang kasar itu. Setelah menemukannya, lantas Sakura menariknya perlahan menuju dunia luar, luar tas maksudnya.

"Kok Sasuke baik ya? Mau diliat berapa kalipun tulisan ini tetap aja bangku VIP," ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan semakin mengencangkan pergerakan pada kaki-nya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa tepat disekitar tempat masuk itu, ada sebuah ruang kecil tempat_ sang _penagih tiket beraksi. Penagih itu duduk dengan mulut sedikit maju, Sakura tidak tahu mengapa _mood_ seorang penagih tiket itu kelihatan buruk. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya saja terlihat berbunga-bunga walaupun disambut dengan wajah mengerikan itu. Lantas karena apa bibirnya semakin maju dari waktu ke waktu? _Ah! Apa mungkin karena dia tidak dapat menonton konser Sasuke? Sabar ya Mbak_, pikir Sakura cekikikan.

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah seram _sang_ penagih, Sakura menyerahkan tiket konser kepada-nya dan melangkah maju sesudah selesai menyerahkan tiket itu.

Sakura melihat kearah nomor tempat duduk yang diberikan mbak penagih tadi. Nomor 1 dari depan, benar-benar VIP. Dia semakin tidak sabar menunggu agar konser ini segera berlangsung. Sakura tahu hari ini dia datang lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu yang telah ditentukan, namun tak apa, menunggu termasuk hal yang bagus, tetapi dalam hal yang tertentu juga.

Sakura kembali merogoh tasnya, kali ini demi mencari sebuah ponsel dari dalam sana. Setelah mengeluarkan benda itu, Sakura memencet tombol pesan dan mengetikkan kata, _'nanti ak bleh mampir k ruang rias-mu gk, Sasuke?'_

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Sakura dapat merasakan getaran pada ponsel keluaran baru yang berada pada genggaman tangannya, _'terserah,'_ dan pesan singkat itu mengakhiri koneksi mereka berdua.

"Singkat banget, kelewat singkat malah," gerutu Sakura ketika membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Sasuke itu.

Selesai membaca, Sakura mengunci layar _Handphone_ nya, memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung. Sekitar beberapa puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya korden hitam dengan sayap putih ditengahnya itu bergerak. Suasana masih sedikit sunyi dan gelap. Namun sesudah korden hitam itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi didalamnya, para pengunjung tak bisa mengontrol lagi suaranya, termasuk Sakura sendiri. Sejak sosok diatas panggung itu manampakkan dirinya, dia tak pernah bisa diam.

"SASUKEEE! KYAAA!" teriak Sakura heboh sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya histeris. Tubuhnya tak kuasa bergerak kesana kemari tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Sakura tak merasa malu sedikitpun, walau terselubungi oleh begitu banyak orang disekitarnya, rasa malu itu tetap tidak terasa. Sakura hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri, heboh, tanpa beban, dan tak bisa diam.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke sedang berdiri dipanggung. Lingkar matanya tak kuasa mencari-cari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang bertempat di bangku penonton. Dan saat berhasil menemukan gadis itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut, membuat penggemar-penggemarnya semakin mengencangkan teriakan mereka yang memang dari tadi sudah melewati batas maksimum. Namun kali ini tidak bagi Sakura, Sakura yang tadinya heboh kini melemaskan tubuhnya. Terpaku pada keindahan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa yakin Sembilan puluh persen bahwa Sasuke tadi jelas-jelas memberikan seulas senyum itu padanya.

Dada Sakura terasa sakit. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia cukup menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung, namun suara gitar elektrik yang dipetik oleh Sasuke malah membuatnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tampan yang berdiri tegap diatas panggung pertunjukan itu.

"Semangat!" ujar Sakura yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura kembali heboh meneriakkan nama seseorang yang berteriak diatas panggung itu, terus, dan terus, hingga konser berakhir.

.

.

.

Konser usai, Sakura segera membangkitkan tubuhnya begitu melihat korden hitam dengan sayap putih ditengahnya itu menutup pemandangan indah berbentuk manusia didalamnya. Kini dia kembali mengeluarkan _Handphone_ miliknya, dengan niatan ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan Sasuke. Ralat, bukan mengobrol, tetapi menanyakan dimana ruang tata rias artis tempat Sasuke bersemayam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu pijar mendesak ingin keluar dari kepalanya. Sakura telah mendapatkan ide. Dia ingin mencoba mengagetkan Sasuke dengan mendadak muncul dihadapan Sasuke. _Siapa yang dapat mengetahui reaksi Sasuke bukan? Mana tau aku dapat menjungkir-balikkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kaget saat itu_, pikir Sakura.

Dengan ide bagusnya, Sakura bertahan menanyakan kepada orang-orang disekitar sana yang kira-kira mengetahui dimana lokasi yang sedang dia cari itu berada. Setelah cukup jelas mengetahui info yang dicarinya, Sakura mulai sedikit berjalan cepat menuju tempat tujuan.

Cukup jauh jarak dan waktu yang ditempuhnya, namun Sakura terus bertahan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu disamping tangga menuju lantai tiga gedung itu. Dia mengintip melalui celah-celah udara yang terdapat dipintu tersebut, dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke. Namun ada sesuatu yang Sakura kagetkan, _jelas ini ruang pribadi Sasuke, lantas kenapa ada perempuan berambut merah disekitarnya?_ Pikir Sakura, _ooh, mungkin manager-nya_, pikir Sakura lagi ketika melihat perempuan berambut merah itu menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Dan Sasuke menerima handuk itu sambil menarik garis lurus pada bibirnya, tidak cemberut, namun juga tak tersenyum. Ekspresi aneh, dan Sakura tahu pasti hal itu.

Tapi saat melihat perempuan berambut merah itu semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Sasuke, Sakura merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Apalagi saat dilihatnya jarak antara Sasuke dan perempuan itu tidaklah banyak lagi, atau bisa dibilang _sangat sedikit_. Yaitu berkisar beberapa puluh _sentimeter_ saja, berikut dengan jarak pada bibir mereka yang hanya berkisar kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter itu. Beberapa detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itu menyatu, menghasilkan ciuman lembut yang indah dan romantis jika dilihat seksama. Namun apa yang Sakura pikirkan berbeda, Ia memang setuju jika pemandangan didepannya ini benar-benar romantis, dan ia akui pemandangan satu ini _cukup_ indah.

Saat ini Sakura tahu, bahwa ia merasakan sejuta kupu-kupu telah sukses menggelitiki bagian perutnya. Dan ia cukup tahu penyebabnya, walau sedikit terpeleset dari artian sebenarnya yang dia rasakan terhadap pemandangan ini, _pasti karena aku penggemar berat Sasuke_, itulah pemikirannya. Sakura benar-benar belum memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Tangan mungil Sakura bergerak kedepan, mencari sanggahan yang tepat untuk melepaskan rasa letihnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruang tata rias ini dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat akan pemandangan didepannya ini. Setelah menempel, Sakura yang mengira pintu ini benar-benar tertutup ternyata telah benar-benar salah paham. Pintu itu hanya sedikit berdempet dengan pinggirannya dan tidak tertutup secara sempurna. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia merasakan tubuh capeknya telah sukses terjungkal kedepan bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu besi berwarna biru itu.

Satu hal yang bisa diucapkan mereka saat ini, "hai…" dan Sakura kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya.

TBC

.

.

.

Inilah chapter ke-3 dari My Favourite Idol,

Maaf anna lama updet,,,

Lain kali anna akan mencoba untuk updet lebih cepat,,,,,

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4! (^_^)/.

.

.

Kata-kata terakhir : Anna akan sangat berterimakasih jika readers skalian mau me-review fict yang GAJE, PENUH TYPO, dan ANEH ini…


End file.
